Pok'emon Journey! Serenity
by Embara626
Summary: Meet Serenity, the quiet grandmother of Mica and Raian and her garden that has been labeled a National Reserve. The story in Serenity takes place after the events in Poke'mon Journey! A Journey of Three Season 1. So if you want to read in chronological, that is where to start.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of Sinnoh**

"UuUuuUugggh Elllllsa I'm Huuuuungry" A very familiar voice groaned as she drudgged along.

It was none other than Anna, except she looked quite different than she had in the Unova League.

Anna had her hair in its usual two red braids which flapped about as she dropped her head back.

She wore a tight black coat which had a purple hoodie's hood protruding from its back. She had

a somewhat short plaid purple pink skirt over white leggings and two boots. Sinnoh had a

tendency to be cold, but at this point Anna had gotten used to it.

"We could have made it to Hearthome by now if we had kept to the trail" Elsa replied a bit

annoyed as she tried to fix her disheveled hair. She too looked quite different, aside from the

dishevlement that is. She wore a tight light grey jacket which doubled as a skirt running over her

black leggings and small brown boots. She had her light blue braid tied in its usual braid, along

with a rather nice berat like cap on the back of her head.

"That Twitch kid needed our help!" Anna retorted throwing her arms about "You can't blame

me for wanting to help!"

"I don't blame you at all, I just lament the decision" Elsa replied. The two girls were indeed

quite out of the way. They had found themselves in some heavily wooded area with no

recognizable signs of life, streets, et cetera. They had been stuck in the forest for about three

and a half days at this point and were rather worried.

"So...do we have any food left?" Anna asked again picking up her pace to be alongside Elsa

"We need to save it" Elsa replied placing her hand on Anna's face and pushing her away

"Ugggh!" Anna groaned as she fell onto the floor. Anna was very exhausted, and rather than

struggle to her feet, she gave in and simply sat on the ground, her legs outstretched. "I don't

want to keep going"

"Too bad, we need to" Elsa replied continuing on

"But I don't wanna" Anna retorted crossing her arms

"Fine, stay here, let the ursaring and bugs get you" Elsa said shrugging her arms expecting

Anna to spring forth, yet she didnt. Rather, Anna flopped onto her back laying down, looking at

the sky.

"Get up!" Elsa yelled out turning around and crossing her arms

"Just leave me to die" Anna replied with a melancholy voice

"You rather die than walk?" Elsa asked looking at the girl

"Much rather" Anna replied simply

"Would some food help?" Elsa asked rolling her eyes

"Yes" Anna replied quickly

"Here, i'll give you a poffin" Elsa said sliding her backpack around

"I want three!" Anna yelled back

"You lazy jerk, get up!" Elsa yelled out tossing the back down and running to Anna. Elsa

quickly poked the girl with her foot several times, each time only responded with a groan from

Anna. "Come on! I don't want to be stuck in this stupid forest another day!"

At this point Elsa had grabbed Anna from underneath the arms and had begun dragging her.

The entire time, Anna remained dead weight and groaned. Yet as Elsa began dragging her, the

two heard a very loud noise. Elsa quickly turned around, Anna quickly sprung up.

"What was that?" Anna asked looking off in the direction of the loud noise

"I don't know" Elsa replied

"Well come on!" Anna quickly yelled out running off towards the noise

"What?! Why would I want to run towards the big unnown noise?!" Elsa asked grabbing her

backpack

"Because! Now come on!" Anna responded quickly as she ran back, grabbed Elsa by the

wrist, and continued on running, dragging the girl with her.

They didn't know what they were running to, they didn't know what to expect at all, all they

knew was that they heard something very out of the ordinary and wanted to see what it was.

They ran as quickly as they could through the vast collection of trees, that is until a point where

the trees ran together too closely.

"What is this?" Elsa asked holding her hand to the tight knitting of trees and roots

"This can't be natural, can it?" Anna asked pushing against the root web, it was very strudy

and refused to move at all

"I don't thi..." Elsa began when the two heard the noise once again

"Okay, no time!" Anna quickly stated "We're going over it!"

"But it doesn't look like there's enough space to fly through the canopy" Elsa replied looking up

at the tightly knit canopy of tree branches which only allowed a few small rays of sunlight to

sashay into the shade.

"We'll make it" Anna said reaching into her jacket pocket

"But I thought Staraptor was too weak to fly" Elsa said pressing herself against the web of

roots trying to look through. All she could make out was another few feet of trees pressing

together blocking her view.

"I'm sure it will be fine" Anna said holding a pokeball in her hand "Staraptor we need you!"

As she said this she threw the pokeball on the ground and outcame the bird she called on. It

was a very large and muscular bird, the tip of its head reaching more than four feet in height, it

was rather intimidating with its long talons digging into the ground.

"We need you to take us through the trees and to the otherside!" Anna yelled out. The bird

looked up at the canopy before turning its head back down to Anna with a look of worry "Oh

come on it's just a few feet and then you're done!"

The bird let out a large breath of disdainment through its nostrils before it flapped its great

wings. The trees were almost too close together where they stood and nearly restrictied the

large bird from flying. In a moment Staraptor was in the air and wrapped its long toes around the

biceps of Elsa and Anna.

"I hate flying" Elsa muttered using her free hand to hold her jacket down

"Get over it! Come on Staraptor!" Anna yelled out to her Staraptor which looked back with a

clear look of annoyance as it began flying forth. It gave a mighty flap of its wings and shot forth

through the tree branches. It took a moment, but the bird was able to shoot through the canopy

and fly a few feet over it.

"Woah" Elsa said in awe as she saw what the tight trees had blocked her view of

"Holy sh..." Anna began as she too looked over it. It was a vast segment of land which could

best be described as beautifully tranquil. The land was well covered in clean green grass. Lovely

trees growing about everywhere with berries and pokemon hanging from their branches. It was

trully a serene view.

"What is this place?" Elsa asked still looking with wonder as Staraptor lowered the two just

past the thiket of trees into the fine garden.

"You tell me" Anna replied as she returned the bird and began walking forth in the lovely grass

which rustled beneath her feet.

"I don't remember this place being on the map" Elsa replied pulling her backpack back up her

back and looking around

"Maybe it's new" Anna said walking forth "Hey we can name it! How about... Annatown!"

"No, there was a house" Elsa replied simply as she squinted her eyes looking out across the

fine land, the trees blocking her view of anything past what was near her

"I didn't see a house" Anna said with a hmmph as crossed her arms

"No Anna, house is good, we want there to be a house" Elsa retorted as she began walking

forth "House means food and directions"

"I don't need directions!" Anna yelled back running after Elsa "And there are plenty of berry

trees all around to survive off of! And I think I saw a lake! We're set"

"We are not set, we need to get back on the road to get to Hearthome" Elsa said as she

continued onwards

"Why?! I'm sick of gym battles" Anna replied annoyed "It's always the same thing! March

through the filth to lose, then train for days to win, then go to the league to lose!"

"We've only been in one pokemon league Anna" Elsa said still looking onward

"And that was one too many!" Anna replied "I'm done with being a trainer!"

"What? You love battling" Elsa replied turning her head to Anna

"I love to battle, but I hate gyms" Anna replied "I'm sick of them! I'm sick of camping too! I hate

sleeping in the mud and eating berries!"

"Didn't you just say you like berries?" Elsa asked

"Hell no! I'm sick of them! I need protein!" Anna pleaded "I want a nice hot meal and a warm

bed!"

"...to be honest" Elsa began "...I am kind of dreading these gyms. And I could really go for

some chocolate"

"Exactly!" Anna yelled out "More to the reason we should quit!"

"In the middle of Sinnoh?" Elsa asked "Where would we go? At bare minimum we need some

money to get back to Kalos"

"Well the way I see it..." Anna began before they both heard a loud noise once again

"It came from this way!" Elsa yelled out as she began running forth

"Uggh" Anna groaned before following after her

Elsa ran as quickly as she could through the field, leapng over small bushes and drops in the

ground, quickly dodging through the trees and pokemon, she heard something and felt someone

was in trouble. Sure enough after a moment of running the house once again came into view, but

more so, people and pokemon in front of it. Elsa and Anna stopped while they were still well

hidden in the bushes and trees. They slowly and quietly made their way closer to see what was

going on.

"Old lady, stop making this difficult!" A mans voice yelled out amongst the crowd, not yet in

view to the girls "We aren't the bad guys, we want to help people and pokemon, just like you!"

As he finished this statement Elsa finally managed to get a glimpse of the speaker. It was a

man, he was around his early thirties, with pale skin and a notable scar across his cheek. He

wore a very peculiar uniform of baggy black ragged pants, red boots, red gloves, and a very

distinct red and black hood which covered most of his face.

"Don't listen to him miss Serenity, he's a Magma scum!" A second voice yelled out, this one

was that of a woman, it was high pitched and contained a very small barely noticible lisp, "He just

wants to use you to get what he wants, then he'll discard you!"

Anna slowly squeezed past Elsa to view this second speaker. Sure enough a woman came

into view, this woman was very different than the alleged Magma scum. She was average height

with fair skin, yet she had long straight locks of light red hair jutting out of a bandanna about her

head. She had very long legs with wide hips which help up a baggy pair of blue pants. Across her

chest, aside from a tight black and white striped tank top, she had a pokeball attached to a string.

"If what both of you say is true, then you'd stop attacking" A very calm, gentle, voice replied. At

it's reply both Anna and Elsa turned to see her, the small tan old woman known as Serenity.

"Please, you misunderstand" The Magma grunt said holding both of his arms outstretched

"Our attacks in no way intend to harm you or your lovely garden"

"So as long as it is unitentional, that makes it alright?" Serenity asked simply with a small

head tilt

"Magma tends to think so, but I assure you Team Aqua does not" The Aqua woman said in a

reassuring tone

"Team Aqua and Team Magma?" Anna asked in a whisper to Elsa "As in the Terrorist crime

syndicates? What do they want with this old lady?"

"Didn't you hear?" Elsa asked in another whisper "This entire place we've been on is a farm,

so there must be something around here that they want"

"Good point" Anna said before turning her head to see a most disturbing sight. Little had Anna,

or Elsa for that matter, truly looked around themselves to see just how many pokemon had

gathered. From Caterpie, to Spinarak, to Ekans, many pokemon had begun crawling all along the

trainers and the branches around them.

"Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream" Elsa repeated over and over as a spinarak

slowly crawled along up the side of her leg

"Madam, I promise we are merely here to exterm...ahem...extenuate our motives with you"

The magma grunt spoke in a calm voice and a forced smile

"Don't listen to him, he's a liar!" The Aqua grunt yelled out

"You're a liar!" The Magma grunt retorted quickly, two other grunts getting behind him

"Nuh uh" The aqua grunt responded as two other aqua grunts gathered to her side

"You're studio...I mean stupid!" The magma grunt yelled back, correcting himself as a second

grunt whispered in his ear

"Well you're short!" The aqua grunt retorted sticking her tongue out at the Magmas

"I have to go do some things, can you just..." Serenity replied pointing back at her house

"Huh, oh yeah, patro...Ahem, Pardon us" The Magma grunt replied with a small bow

"Of course, sorry mam, we'll be back a little later" The Aqua female replied holding her hands

together and bowing her head a little "...We just need to deal with these idiots"

"Who are you calling an idol...um..Idiot!" The magma grunt replied as the Magma members

and the Aqua members began walking off back through the gate, one grunt from each team

closing the gate behind them and locking it qute courteously.

It didn't take long for the team members to get out of sight, all that remained was the kind old

woman who greeted a Sylveon which had walked out from the house. Anna watched for a

moment as the Sylveon cried some murmur out and the old woman seemed to talk about. As

Anna watched she turned back for a moment to see Elsa standing straight up and shaking. Anna

looked with confusion for a moment before she looked down to see a Spinarak slowly crawling

along Elsas leg, nearly reaching the bottom of her jacket.

"Don't do it!" Anna whispered in a stern voice as Elsa's eyes slowly lowered down "Don't you

dare f^cking do it!"

It took all of three seconds before Elsa let out a blood curdling sceam and ran out of the

shrubbery throwing her hands about, immediatly alerting the old woman to her presence. Anna

let out a sigh as she looked at Elsa slowly turn to the old woman.

"Umm...Hello" Elsa managed to say as she slowly stood up right trying her best to make

sense of the situation.

"Hello" Serenity replied turning around as though nothing remotely odd had happened "Sorry

to keep you waiting, those people do like to talk alot sometimes"

Anna tilted her head with confusion as Serenity looked towards her.

"You can come out, those shrubs can't be very comfortable" Serenity said waving her arm at

Anna.

"We're both so sorry, we didn't mean to intrude" Elsa pleaded as Anna stepped forth "We

were lost and..."

"Oh, lost in the forest? It happens all the time, I asked for signs to be put up, but they haven't

gotten around to it" Serenity replied as she patted Sylveon on the head, the creature quite

content and staring with its wide eyes at the two girls.

"What is this place?" Anna asked looking around at the well kept green garden

"Just my garden" Serenity replied with a smile as she turned to admire the front of the garden

"Just a garden?" Elsa asked looking at Yanmega happily fly overhead

"Just a garden" Serenity replied as Sigilyph floated out from the house towards her

"Then why were Team Aqua and Magma after it?" Anna asked turning back to the old woman

who now stood patting Sigilyph

"Oh they want to take it for themselves" Serenity replied "They think it has some secret power

to it...Honestly, it's just my garden, I made it to be a haven for Pokemon, if they want one, they

can plant one themselves. So what can I do for you lovely young ladies?"

Elsa and Anna turned to each other for a moment before their eyes began to water up and

they both shot forth on their knees towards the old woman with their hands clasped as they

pleaded.

"Please give us food, we'll do anything!" Anna cried as she crawled forth

"A bed, I will do absolutely anything for an actual bed right now!" Elsa added

"Anything but berries, pleeeeease" Anna continued as she reached Serenity's feet, both

Sigilyph and Sylveon exchanging looks and small laughs

"A shower, I would kill for a warm shower!" Elsa pleaded

"Pleeease" Both girls said in unison as they grovled at the kind old woman's feet

"Oh stop that both of you" Serenity said patting both on the head "Of course. You can stay the

night as long as you help me with a few chores"

"R really?" Anna said looking up, her eyes still watery

"Really" Serenity replied simply

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked looking up, her eyes too very watery

"I'm sure" Serenity replied as Sylveon and Sigilyph helped the girls up "You know, i've had

children and grandchildren of my own, I know how difficult traveling can be"

"What happened to them?" Anna asked as she wiped her tears off on her sleeve

"All manors of things" Serenity replied as she turned and began towards her house "But more

about that later, first let's get you girls a nice warm meal, it's almost lunchtime after all"

**A Few minutes later**

It was a chaotic scene with flesh being shredded and warm syrup like substance flying

around the air. Anna held a drumstick of meat in one hand and a flat fried crispy pancake like

item in her other hand, alternating between bites. Elsa had a spoon in each hand and attacked

her soup with ferosity, the rice and other small items in the soup flying around as she dove into

the food. All of the girls pokemon were not very different from their trainers as they too attacked

their food as though it were an enemy. The pokemon were ecstatic to have meat, poke blocks,

and general food besides berries and poffins.

"You two really do remind me of my grandchildren" Serenity said with a smile as she picked

up some of the empty plates which held bones and empty wrappings some of the food had been

cooked in.

"Where are they?" Elsa asked taking her face away from the bowl for a moment, a drumstick

of meat harpooned on her spoon

"Well one moved away, and the other is off on his journey right now" Serenity replied "I'm

surprised you got this desperate, why didn't you just ask your parents for help?"

"Orphans" Anna replied simply as she bit into the flakey fried pancake delicacy which allowed

a brown syruppy sap to drip from it

"Oh my" Serenity replied with shock

"Oh it's not that bad, we've made it pretty far actually" Elsa replied before sinking her teeth

into the drumstick

"So you both want to go to the Frontier?" Serenity asked pouring some milk into Anna's glass

"We did" Anna replied before grabbing the glass and taking a huge gulp

"Right now we're not too sure" Elsa replied honestly "We just need a few days to think...right

now we're just kind of...well..hobo's"

"Oh there's no need for that" Serenity replied kindly "You can stay here while you think over

what to do, I don't mind...actually I think Sly would appreciate the help"

"Sylv!" Sylveon happily replied from its bowl of food which contained many of the foods the

girls ate.

"Were you ever a trainer?" Anna asked as she sat back, her plate empty and her stomach so

full the bulge could practically be seen.

"In a way, yes" Serenity replied picking up the plate

"A coordinator?" Elsa asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and leaned back

"No, that was always my little grandboy's favorite" Serenity replied as she stacked the bowl

onto the plate

"A breeder?" Anna asked

"I've always been what I am now" Serenity replied with a calming smile "A gardner"

The two girls returned the smile, both satisfied with the answer and the meal. It was truly the

greatest the two had eaten in a very long time. At this point the girls pokemon were so stuffed

that they couldn't move. Poor Staraptor was so full that it laid on its back and refused to move.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Serenity asked. The girls sat back up to see the table, which had

been a disaster only moments before, was now completely clean and nearly sparkling.

"guuugh, yeah" Anna replied groaning as she stood up

"baaa, me too" Elsa added as she too groaned to her feet

"You two must be very exhausted from traveling so long, so why don't you just stay in and

clean around the house?" Serenity asked

"Absolutely!" Anna replied with a burst of energy

"Are you sure you don't want us to help out around the garden?" Elsa asked as the kind

woman walked forth

"Oh i'm sure, we're fine" Serenity replied as her group all lined up and began following her,

each of the joyful eeveelutions filled and ready to work, "But we do get so busy sometimes that

the house get's a bit messy"

"Not a problem mam!" Anna replied with a salute "Elsa and Anna are on the job!"

The kind old woman and her pokemon had stepped out of her door for only seconds when

Anna and Elsa turned to each other, both with smiles stretching from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling?" Anna asked trying to keep a straight face

"What do you mean, why are you smiling?" Elsa asked also trying to keep a straight face as

best she could. The two stood with horribly hidden smiles for all of seconds before the took each

others hands and began jumping up and down.

"This place is paradise!" Anna yelled happily

"Did we die in that forest?" Elsa asked as she stopped jumping up and down

"Don't care! Worth!" Anna replied still happily jumping up and down

"Anna get it together!" Elsa said holding Anna down by the shoulders "Don't forget, we're still

hobo's now, and that kind lady isn't going to let us stay here forever!"

"...but...it's perfect here" Anna replied a bit upset

"Exactly, that's how you should know we can't stay here" Elsa retorted in a very grim tone

"We don't get happy endings, we're orphans and pokemon trainers, that's two strikes. This kind

of life is just too good for us"

"But...the garden...beds...and those weird flakey pancake thingies..." Anna pleaded, her eyes

watering up

"I'm sorry Anna, I'd love to stay here too" Elsa began in a calm soothing tone "But it just

doesn't work like that. I say we leave tomorrow to keep this from being too hard. So enjoy it while

we can"

"...I like it here" Anna said sadly as Elsa began walking away

"So do I" Elsa replied as she walked away, careful to not allow Anna to see the tears rolling

down her cheeks.

**Later that day**

The day had nearly turned to night and the girls were still hard at work. Serenity and her

comrades had completed all the mysterious outdoor chores and were relaxing in the living room

of the house, the television playing some stat program running in a different language.

"Bienvenido, Bienvenido, Bienvenido Hombres y mujeres. Este Sinnoh statisticos diario" The

rather eccentric host yelled out as Serenity sat stitching some pieces of clothe. Sly sat by her

side batting a ball of yarn back and forth with Rama, the vaporeon.

"Almost done" Elsa said as emptied the dustpan into a small trashcan

"We would have been done earlier if you didn't take a shower..." Anna replied with half open

eyes of annoyance

"We also would have been done earlier if you didn't insist on a nap break" Elsa replied as she

grabbed the broom and began walking forth

"You took the nap didn't you?" Anna replied as she brushed her face with a bandanna

"Yeah yeah, last room" Elsa said as she approached a small walkway which led to three

seperate doors. As she grabbed the handle and tried to push it forth she realized it wouldn't

budge. "Hey, Miss Serenity, this door won't open, did you want us to clean it?"

"Oh yes, this one you can clean" Serenity replied rising to her feet "I just didn't want you

cleaning my other grandson's room because he comes back and would be a bit mixed up. This

door just hasn't been opened for a long time"

"Yeah, you gotta put some shoulder into it!" Anna replied throwing her shoulder against the

door which still remained shut, the girl slowly backing away rubbing her shoulder.

"Here you go" Serenity said as she lightly pushed on the door, swinging it wide open. As the

door opened it revealed a rather simple sight. It was a room, and it surely belonged to someone

at some point, but now all that remained was the empty shell of what it once was. It was rather

simple, a bed next to a small bookshelf and a small empty desk. The only personal item in the

wall, aside from nails in the wall where posters were sure to be, was a small picture on a

nightstand.

"You said this was your grandsons room?" Elsa asked as she walked towards the picture.

She was taken aback by the room, it gave off such an air of depression. As Elsa picked up the

picture which was covered in dust and slightly bleached by the sun, she could make out four

figures. It was a man, a woman, and two children. The man was well dressed, well shaven, and

overall an average man. The woman was a young blonde woman with bright brown eyes. Of the

two boys, one was around ten and looked very content. The other, a very young child, still a

toddler, looked very content to be in his mothers hands.

"Well, he hasn't been in here for years" Serenity said looking at the room "Actually, if you two

don't mind sharing the room, you can stay here..."

Elsa and Anna turned towards each other immediatly with wide eyes and great smiles.

"We get a room, we get a room!" The girls yelled out happily as they turned towards each

other and leapt with joy.

The warm bed the girls shared was a pleasent switch from the cold mud of camping, and

they were more than happy to share. Spending days on end nearly starving and fighting for every

scrap of food had taken quite a toll on the newly homeless. Serenity too enjoyed the girls

company, she had grown rather used to the company of her grandson, and without him she had

begun to miss having a child around. She enjoyed her Pokemon haven, but she also enjoyed

having a child around.

**Elsewhere**

"What do you mean?" The figure asked in a very deep voice as he rested his hand on the

small wooden stool "Are you telling me you just let them walk away?!"

"Of course not sir!" The bubbly red haired aqua grunt replied standing as though she feared

she was going to be hit "We fought them!"

"Oh, you fought them, of course, how stupid of me" The man replied as he turned, his long

trench coat swaying as he did "So you won correct? And you took their pokemon right? Oh and

of course, you beat them down before leaving them for the cops, you did it all right?"

"Well...sorta" The woman replied scratching her head

"'Sorta' doesn't get us that damn farm!" The man replied with a great yell as he smashed his

fist into the stool, one of the legs bursting in two splintered parts under the force "And now those

magma f^ckers have just as much chance to get it as we do!"

"But sir, with all dude respect..." The woman began

"It's 'due' you imbecile" The man replied resting his hand on his forehead in frustration

"Oh I agree completely, we really haven't been showing you the respect you deserve" The

oblivious woman replied "But as I was saying...why exactly do we need the farm? I mean...it's

land, we want water, right?"

"...ugh..." The man began with a great sigh as he slowly walked forth "Okay, let me break this

down for you, we all know if I don't you'll be clueless"

"Oh absoluetely, I agree sire" The woman replied saluting, to which the man gave another

groan of annoyance

"Alright, that farm there is housing something much more valuable than a few pokemon" The

man began

"Of course! It's on top of a gold mine!" The woman replied slapping her fist into her hand "It's

on top of yellow gold!"

"...all gold is yellow" The man replied

"Right!" The woman quickly assured as she slapped her fist into her hand again

"Legendaries you idiot!" The man yelled out "That farm is concealing them!"

"OhHhHh...I remember that, they say Victini roam the ground" The woman said with a self

accomplished smile

"Well yes, there are those..." The man continued

"Aha! We steal the Victini and sell them on the black market for a huge profit!" The grunt

yelled out in a moment of realization "You're a genius!"

"Yes, I am" The man said shaking his head "But that's not why. You see, that farm has

something far greater than Victini..."

"Espurr!" The bubbly aqua grunt interupted

"..No..not espurr" The man replied confused

"No there is, I saw some there when I was a little kid" The grunt replied holding her finger to

her chin thinking back "...Yeah, when my mommy took me I looked around and found some

Espurr"

"Rrg! Emf! SvvVvvV" The man began as he held himself back from smashing something else

"You fool! The lake! There's a legendary of great power in the lake!"

"OhHhHh" The woman said nodding her head

"Tomorrow! You and your group go and procure it!" The man said holding back his fist

"Ah, really? Thanks boss, the nails have gotten a bit messy" The woman began as she held

her hand out and examined her fingernails

"Son of a..." The man began as his eye twitched "Procure! Not Pedicure!"

"Awww...are you sure?" The woman asked with large sad watery eyes

"Yes! Now get out of here!" The man yelled out as his head began shaking with rage

**The Next day**

"Well are you ready to get to work?" Serenity asked as Anna and Elsa washed off their plates

in the small mettalic sink

"Yes ma'am" Anna replied setting her plate in the small white holder next to the sink

"What are we doing today?" Elsa asked as she dried off her hands on a small green towel

"Today you two will be putting some food out for the wild pokemon" Serenity replied "For the

most part the pokemon take care of themselves, but I like to put some food out just in case"

"Sounds good" Anna said as she began forth

"Go ahead and grab a few pieces of meat from the freezer" Serenity said looking at Anna and

pointing towards her fridge "And also get a bag of dry food"

As she said this Anna moved towards the fridge and Elsa moved towards the small stack of

dry food bags. As Anna opened the freezer door she was amazed to find the freezer absolutely

packed with meat of all kinds and sizes. Elsa grabbed the large bag to find it weighed much

more than it looked and nearly took her to the ground as she hoisted it over her shoulder.

"If you don't mind, all I need you to do is put the dry food in the small saucers under some of

the shrubs" Serenity said looking at Elsa "And attach some pieces of meat onto the sorted hooks

if you can"

"Not a problem" Anna replied grabbing a large slab of red meat.

"Consider it done" Elsa added walking forth

"Is that it?" Anna asked as she began walking

"Yes, that's plenty" Serenity replied as she walked past the two, her strides very small yet

brisk

"I don't know, seems easy enough" Elsa began a bit worried that she was taking advantage of

the kind old woman...

**An hour later**

"...only...three fourths...left" Elsa said as she dragged the small red wagon with several begs

of feed on it, her face letting off a few drops of sweat "This place is way bigger than I thought"

"Glace" The small comrade of hers concurred as it walked forth.

The two continued walking down the small path, stopping every fifty feet or so to pour some

of the poke food into one of the small saucers under bushes, shrubs, trees, vines, and all sorts

of plant life. It truly was a glorious garden, small pokemon loved it just as much as humans did.

The lovely creatures were happily wandering about in roads, grass, and trees. They were so

comfortable that they didn't see Elsa as a threat, for the most part they had all been fairly well

tamed. This was somewhat unsettling for Elsa when she came across larger pokemon who

would stop by to dig into a bag of the feed.

"...uggh...maybe just a break" Elsa said as a rather large creature known as Snorlax held her

wagon back as it fed on one of the bags

"Glace glace!" Elsa's small comrade yipped out as it poked its head through one of the small

patches of shrubbery.

"What is it?" Elsa asked taking off her berat like hat and wiping her brow on her jacket sleeve.

"Glace!" Glaceon yipped again running through the brush. Elsa sighed as she looked back at

the large creature, still eating its fill of the feed, she figured it would be a while, so she followed

after her Glaceon. As she squeezed through the twigs and leaves, she found herself on the

opposite side of the growth. It was a wide opening surrounding a great blue lake. The lake wasn't

truly of enormous size, but for being on the property of the kind old woman, it was very well

sized. The top of the lake was swaying calmly with a low ripple. The water was so clean and

blue that it seemed nearly unnatural, yet it kept its fine natural air with the grass around it in the

opening.

"Glace!" Glaceon yipped as it happily sat at the edge of the lake, its tail swaying back and

forth over and skimming the water.

"We really should get back to work..." Elsa said looking back at the wall of ivy and leaves, yet

as she turned back, the calm water seemed to call to her. It was so peaceful and relaxing that

he couldn't help but want to stay. "...oh...fine! But just for a little bit!"

As she said this she happily began towards the water, slowly reaching for the top button of

her jacket. It had been such a long time since she had been able to relax that she was more than

ready to be able to just sit down and be at ease. Yet, as Elsa reached the third button of her

jacket she heard a loud noise in the distance. Elsa shot her head up looking at the direction of

the noise, something was happening.

**Elsewhere**

"Did you hear that?" Anna asked looking back towards the house

"Star" Staraptor replied in a squeak as it looked back

"Fly up and get a look, see what's going on" Anna said as she tried to see what was

happening. When she finished speaking, Staraptor shot upwards into the sky to overlook the

garden. In the air Staraptor looked towards the house to see a large cloud of smoke rising

upwards into the air.

"Star Star!" Staraptor squaked as it quickly shot down to Anna

"What? What is it?!" Anna asked worried as she looked at Staraptor's concerned face.

Staraptor wasted no time in trying to explain, rather it latched its talons around Anna's arm and

took off into the air with its trainer.

The moment the two were in the air, Anna saw the great cloud of smoke. Panic immedietly

set in as she flew through the air towards the source. As they flew forth, Anna heard a loud

squak, she turned her head just in time to see a Skarmory flying quickly towards her.

"Staraptor look out!" Anna yelled in fear just a moment too late, the Skarmory blindsiding the

bird with a large tackle, its metal coated wings digging into the bird. The attack was so critical

that it caused Staraptor to drop Anna as it fell towards the ground. It took a moment for Anna to

fall atop a tree with some impact, several branches snapping off. Before Staraptor could strike

the ground it regained itself and took off back into the air.

"I didn't recall there being anyone else on this farm" A voice said from underneath Anna. She

groaned as she turned to see a Magma grunt underneath her "You're an aqua runt aren't you?"

"What? No, i'm Anna" Anna replied as she tried to adjust herself, her leg slipping and running

across one of the snapped branches, leaving a long cut along her leg.

"Never heard of that team, must be full of nobodies" The grunt replied crossing his arms

"It's not a team!" Anna yelled back

"Potatoe, Potatoe, you're here and you're in the way" The grunt replied "That legendary is

Magma's!"

"Legendary?" Anna asked as she shifted once more, this time the main branch supporting her

snapped and she slowly fell down the tree, coming out the bottom and falling to the ground with

twigs all throughout her hair and clothes

"Yeah that's right, they say there's a legendary pokemon of epic proportions underneath this

farms lake" The grunt replied thinking for a moment "Hmm...yeah, that's right, yup yup"

"So you're here to steal it?" Anna asked, brushing the twigs from her

"Well, me and my team, yes" The grunt replied holding his hand to his chin in thought "No,

wait! That's on a need to know basis! You trickster! You'll pay for that! Skarmory Steel Wing!"

"Staraptor Quickly, use Aerial Ace!" Anna yelled out in reply. Both Staraptor and Skarmory

quickly shot forth through the air, stricking each other with their wings at great speed.

"Ha, do you really think..." The Magma grunt began before he was interuppted by Anna

tackling him. Anna took the grunt down, the two striking a small bush and falling through,

evidently a small hill behind it. The two tumbled down the hill before reaching a landing.

"Ow..." Anna said rubbing her head as she sat up, atop the grunt who was unconscious

...well...it worked..."

**At The Lake**

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she began pushing the growth aside to head back, yet as

she did she heard voices behind her. The girl quickly ducked behind the plantlife, looking at who

was approaching.

"Ah, here it is, just like bossy boss said" a man said as he came into the opening, his clothes

nearly identical to the man aside him, both clearly Aqua grunts.

"Alright, so now what?" The second asked "Is there some ritual, or do we just drain the lake?"

"Maybe that tree up there? It looks suspicious" The first replied looking at a small hill with a tall

tree atop it beside the lake

"Bah, my vote is for draining it" The second replied pulling forth a pokeball

"How do you plan to do that?" The first asked crossing his arms

"Hey!" Elsa yelled out looking at the two "What are you doing here?!"

"Aha, Serenity!" The first said in a loud proud voice as his partner stood back to back with

him "I knew you were powerful, so defeating our leader is not that suprising, but now you battle

us!"

"Umm...what?" Elsa asked a bit confused as she looked at Glaceon

"Don't think the change of clothes, height, and hair color is going to trick us!" The second

grunt yelled out as he pulled forth two pokeballs

"I don't look that old, do I?" Elsa asked Glaceon, the only intelligent being beside herself

"Glace" Glaceon replied in a comforting tone

"Enough! We know not to underestimate the amazing eevee trainer Serenity!" The first frunt

yelled out as he threw forth two pokeballs

"Yeah! You're going down!" The second added as he too threw forth two pokeballs. Elsa

watched a bit skeptical of what pokemon would arise, she was unpleasently suprised when the

four pokemon formed. Each form was a snarling black dog with large horns sticking from their

heads. Houndoom, each one more enraged than the last, biting at the air and growling, its saliva

dripping onto the ground.

"Alright, so it's a battle you want? Ready Glaceon?!" Elsa yelled out throwing her arm up,

Glaceon threw out his legs as he readied to fight.

"Now!" The two grunts yelled in unison, at an instant all four houndoom charged forth at the

girl and her Glaceon. Before either of the two could react, two houndoom were on each. A

houndoom pinned Glaceon down, biting at its leg. A second houndoom dug its sharp teeth into

the pinned pokemons neck, writhing in pain the entire time.

One of the Houndooms leapt for Elsa, instinctively throwing her arm up, it latched its teeth

onto her forearm. A second Houndoom wasted no time in tackling Elsa to the ground, nashing its

teeth at her midsection. Elsa struggled and kicked at the two, but the dogs were very powerful

and kept her down. The two grunts smiled as the dogs attacked. Suddenly a large wave pulse

shot forth, throwing back all the Houndoom. Elsa sat up to see Glaceon standing, blood trickling

down its leg, its fur frozen and standing on end.

"Good job Glaceon!" Elsa yelled out as the four Houndoom grouped back together and circled

the two. Elsa's eyes took on a serious look as she quickly unbuttoned her jacket. A houndoom

sprung forth at the girl, she quickly threw her jacket over its head and pulled it tight, blinding the

dog as it writhed about trying to come free. The jacket's displacement revealed the girl was

wearing a tight black shirt and a short blue skirt.

"What?! You can't do that!" One of the grunts yelled out as Elsa held the bound Houndoom

"You also can't sick your pokemon on a trainer!" Elsa yelled back as Glaceon shot forth an Ice

beam charging at it "You Aqua scum bags! Glaceon! Sheer Cold!"

"Glace!" Glaceon yelled out as it stood still, the air around it lowering in temperatiure

dramatically. The Houndoom all circled around, unsure of what was to happen. Suddenly, Elsa

threw the Houndoom she had bound onto the ground and leapt atop it. Glaceon roared as it

unleashed a huge wave pulse of energy. The ground around it froze over quickly, entraping all

the Houndoom. The frozen ground suddenly began cracking, Elsa quickly leapt off the houndoom

and ran forth, away from the circle of frozen land. In an instant, Glaceon let off a great wave

pulse of energy, the air in a six foot radius freezing over dramatically, the cold was so intense

that the water in the air began freezing. As the pulse stopped, Glaceon stood standing with four

unconscious Houndoom around it, all frozen stiff.

"Wha?! How the...?!" The first grunt said in confusion and fear

"Don't ask, just run man!" The second replied returning his two Houndoom and running as

fast as he could

"Never, ever, come back here" Elsa said in a serious voice as she grabbed her jacket from

the ground, it being frozen solid, blood running down her arm from her bite mark "Or I won't be

as generous"

"Y yes ma'am, absolutely ma'am, sorry ma'am!" The grunt replied as he fell to the ground

bowing for a moment before returning his pokemon and running off after his comrade. The

moment the two were well off into the distance Elsa lifted her arm to look at the bite mark.

"...ow..." Elsa said as she looked at the bleeding bite mark

**Serenity Garden Entrance**

"Well, you may have beaten me, but don't think you've won!" The Aqua leader said as she

returned some pokemon that had laid before Sly who sat calmly.

"Oh no, she's won against Aqua as she should, but Magma has some more plans up its

sleeves" The Grunt leader replied in a mocking tone aimed at the aqua woman

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked simply as she watched Vapa, her vaporeon, patting

down a small piece of scorched land which still had quite some smoke coming off it

"Haha, you fool! I mean that I have my two grunts going to your lake while I distract you!" The

aqua grunt revealed rather obliviously

"Wait...that's what I was doing" The magma grunt said looking at the aqua woman "Stop

stealing my plans!"

"I didn't steal it, you stole it!" The aqua grunt yelled back

"You're both idiots!" A voice yelled out from the garden as two unconscious magma grunts

were flown out, being held by a Staraptor

"What?!" The two team leaders asked as they turned to see Anna walking forth

"I said you're both idiots" Anna repeated

"I can agree with that" Elsa's voice added as she walked forth from the opposite side

"Who are you two?" The aqua woman asked shooting her head back and forth between the

two

"I have no record of there being two more...are you cops?!" The magma man asked

"It's none of your business who they are" Serenity replied as she looked at the two

unconscious grunts "Are you two okay...Elsa, your arm..."

"It's fine" Elsa replied as she glanced at her arm "I got it dealing with two aqua morons"

"What? No way, you couldn't have..." The aqua leader said in shock looking at the two girls

"I'll say this once, and only once" Serenity said suddenly, her eevelutions walking up behind

her along with her sigilyph "You may now leave and never come back, and we'll forget

everything, or we can call the police, arrest you, and make sure you stay locked up for a very

long time. From what I can tell, there's tresspassing, assault, attempted murder, and attempted

theft of priceless valuables"

"So which is it?" Anna asked crossing her arms. The two team members looked at each

other a moment before running off as fast as they could. Behind them tailed skarmory, barely

able to fly as he lifted the two unconscious grunts.

"..well..that was eventful" Elsa said as she walked forth

"That was pretty amazing" Anna replied with a smile

"I've had quite some reactions throughout my days" Serenity said with a small laugh as she

met the two girls in front of the house "But never have I seen anyone smile after dealing with

terrorist teams"

"It sure beats having to deal with gyms" Anna said happily

"Yeah, that was pretty exciting actually" Elsa added "I like it here"

"So do I" Anna continued

"You know..." Serenity said placing her hands on the shoulders of the two girls "Ever since my

grandson left i've really needed some help around here, and you two said you aren't going to

continue with gyms...so how would you like to stay here?"

Both of the girls grew great smiles as they turned and nodded at the woman. Before either

could say another word however, Serenity continued.

"...But there's one other small problem..." Serenity said looking at the two orphans "May I

adopt you two?..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity Farm Early morning **

"Good Morning miss Serenity" Elsa said as she walked into the kitchen wearing a simple set

of light blue pajamas

"..mornin'..." Anna added as she sluggishly followed after Elsa. Her hair was wild and thrown

all about, not even braided, she wore an oversized red flannel shirt which hung dropped past her

arms and barely reached her mid thigh.

"Good morning" Serenity said with her usual joyful tone from in front of the stove, several

different things cooking, all of them sending forth amazing aroma's into the room "Did you sleep

well?"

"I slept fine thank you" Elsa replied happily, almost seeming to catch Serenty's contagious

good nature.

"Muu..." Anna groaned as she dragged her feet across the floor, her eyes set on a small

machine labbled 'Mr. Java' which sat on the counter pouring out a steady steam of vapor

"Don't mind her, she's always like this in the mornings" Elsa said gesturing towards Anna

who slowly made her way to the machine

"I don't mind, my oldest grandson was always a bit like that in the mornings as well" Serenity

replied as she spun around, quickly opening a cabinet which hung high near the stove, she was

surprisignly quick for an elder woman. "And so is Rama..."

At this point a leafeon walked into the kitchen, its eyes half opened as it lazily crawled along.

It's tail was hung low to the ground as though it was about to pass out. Walking behind it, in an

oddly energetic fashion, was Sly the sylveon who happily trotted along.

"You always mention your grandsons..." Elsa began before thinking for a moment, suddenly a

smile stretching across her face "I guess that makes us their aunts?"

"...Fantastic, i'm sixteen and an aunt already" Anna said with dread as she poured the dark

brown liquid from the machine into her mug

"Oh you'll get along just fine with them" Serenity said as she piled rice, meat, and eggs onto

the two plates "Hijo is just about your age"

"How old is he?" Elsa asked as she opened the refrigirator to grab a gallon of milk, oddly

enough labeled with a miltank

"About seventeen" Serenity said with her calm smile as she walked to the table and set down

the two large plates of food

"Oh, wonderful...my nephew is older than me" Anna said as she slowly found her way to the

table

"Hey, say what you want, I rather like the idea of having a family" Elsa said happily as she

practically skipped over to the table and set the milk down

"Oh yes, yes!" Serenity affirmed with joy as Sly sat beside her, the sylveons face almost

forged into a casual smile and vacant stare which was a bit unsettling. "You two will have to

meet my boys, oh they'll be so happy to hear that they have some new family!"

"You haven't told them yet?" Anna asked as she piled scrambled eggs and meat into a large

round flour based piece of food

"No not yet, I want to surprise them for when they come to visit during the holidays" Serenity

replied happily as she turned and headed towards the sink, Sly still remaining where he stood

staring at the two girls, his unsettling smile still present.

"Oh I love it!" Elsa said happily as she clasped her hands together with joy

"...what a surprise" Anna said lifting her brows in exclamation

"Alright you two eat up, you have a big day! I'm going to feed the animals..." Serenity said as

she walked out of the room, Sly remaining in his spot staring intently at something, the girls

unsure what.

"So why exactly are you being such a stick in the mud?" Elsa asked rather suddenly in an

irrate voice as she stared at Anna, her eyes showing her anger.

"I don't know what you mean" Anna replied quickly as she tightly wrapped the burrito of food

"I mean, what the hell was that?" Elsa asked still annoyed, Sly still staring on with his vacant

expression, "I don't know if you realize this or not...but we've been adopted! We have a mom

now, and a family! And a home, not just any home, but this one! With that amazing garden! And

you act like a spoiled brat!"

Anna set the burrito down for a moment and sat in silence. Elsa looked at her sister waiting

for a response, the two sitting in silence for a moment, Sly slowly turning his head to Anna. It

took a moment in the peculiar silence before Anna finally made any movement, a rather

unexpected one at that. As Anna sat there, she slowly began crying.

"...What's wrong?" Elsa managed to ask as she watched her sister burst into tears

"...I don't want to lose it..." Anna managed to say as she cried, Sly watching her as she did so,

its smile still as blank as it had been, "We always lose everything! And I don't want to lose this...I

don't want to lose a family...a home...especially not this one!"

Elsa couldn't manage to think of what to say, she sat in shocked silence staring at her sister.

Anna had always been very proud, to see her in tears was a very strange situation to Elsa. As

Elsa sat frozen, unsure of what to do, Sly slowly lifted his ribbon like extensions towards Anna.

Anna looked through her tears with confusion as two of the 'ribbons' slowly latched onto the back

of her head.

"Sylv" Sly said in a calm joyful tone as he stared into Anna's eyes, his deep turqouise blue

eyes glaring through her red eyes. Sly seemed to transmit a small wavelength of energy into the

girl. For a moment they seemed connected, Sly seemed to almost speak to the girl. He was

comforting, calming, and caring all at once as he stared into the girls eyes.

"I think this one is for real" Elsa said simply as Sly's ribbons slolwy fluttered away from Anna

"...I hope so..." Anna replied as she wiped her tears onto her sleeve "..I hope so."

After Breakfest Front Porch

"So are you both full?" Serenity asked as she patted Sly as he stood beside her along with

Sigilyph and her other eeveelutions. She stood across from Elsa, her Glaceon, and Anna with

her Staraptor.

"Filled to the brim" Elsa replied happily as she straightened her jacket, even in the summer

Sinnoh being quite frigid for the two girls.

"Good, good, you're going to need the energy" Serenity replied

"Do we need to spread more food?" Anna asked as she stretched her arms out

"Well in a sense yes.." Serenity replied as she looked at the two, her old eyes still retaining

much color and a sense of energy about her "Because you're my girls, you'll need to learn all you

can about this garden which i've worked so hard on..."

"Sweet" Anna replied nodding her head

"Not a problem" Elsa added with an adjustment of her berat like hat which covered the top

back of her head

"Are either of you afraid of heights?" Serenity asked rather out of the blue

"Umm...no" Both the girls replied as they turned to each other with confusion

"Good" Serenity said with a cheery beat as she lifted her hand to Sigilyph "Do you think you've

seen this garden rather well?"

"I...think so...?" Elsa responded still a bit confused at the train of thought

"Well...it's certainly not an ordinary Garden, but I think I get the idea" Anna said also a bit

confused

"Heh, oh my garden is by no means a typical garden" Serenity began as she looked at the

front of her house, the small garden before it "I do what I do for the pokemon. I want my lovely

garden to be a haven for them all, a place where they can live free from fear and of danger...A

place just for them. Because of this, my garden has actually been dubbed a Reserve and is

given funding. Of that funding i've been given a few neat items to help me out, but I mostly just

ask for more feed...So you think you know my garden?...You haven't seen anything yet"

As Serenity said this a strange purple light began swirling around, enveloping the group. Both

the girls looked with confusion as they began floating, Elsa quickly locking her knees together as

she looked down at the ground. Anna flapped her hands about in panic as she floated. Serenity

and all of her pokemon stayed as they were, calm and nonchalantly florating, Sigilyph glowing

quite vibrantly.

"So both of you went to school?" Serenity asked in nearly a common conversational manner

"Yes!" Anna yelled back in a bit of panic as she began falling forward, rather than actually

falling she began turning in air.

"Good, so what can you tell me about Altaria?" Serenity asked looking up at the lovely blue

sky, a few clouds drifting around as the group floated higher and higher

"They're bird like, but they're classified as Dragon type pokemon" Elsa replied as she began

twirling sideways

"Good, good" Serenity said as she looked up at a cloud the group approached

"What are we doing?!" Anna yelled out in a bit of panic as she turned to her Staraptor

frantically flapping its wings about trying to fly

"See that?" Serenity asked lifting her small hand and pointing at the cloud which they were

coming quite close to

"Yes" Elsa replied in confusion

"Well, get ready to actually see it" Serenity said happiy as she lifted a small parasol the girls

hadn't noticed. Serenity calmly opened the lace like covering and held it above her head as the

group passed through a small opening in the cloud.

The girls gasped in unison as they looked at the top of the 'cloud'. It was no ordinary cloud at

all, on its surface several twigs, broken eggshels, and small pieces of bone and waste laid upon.

Upon it sat several Altaria and Swablu. The girls watched in amazement as a small gathering of

twigs and cloud fluff housed a hatching egg which slowly cracked, a tiny beak poking through.

"This is an Altaria nest" Serenity said as the purple dissipated from her and she stepped onto

the cloud of Altaria fluff and twigs "You see, when Altaria shed their fluff it has a tendency to

contain just a little bit of its pokemons energy in it. With that, Altaria have learned that it can be

suspended in air...not float per se, but suspend...As such they build large nests out of it, careful

to not put too much weight on it. Too much weight can overstress the fluff and cause it to come

crashing down. So when you're walking you must be very careful to spread out your weight as

much as possible..."

"Wait, we aren't actually going to walk on that are we?" Anna asked as she floated upside

down, her purple hood dangling under her head

"Well if you're to take over my garden, you have to be able to do all the jobs" Serenity replied

with a large smile as Sly, Vama, and Gota all began walking along the fluff filled nest, Anna and

Elsa slowly lowering to it.

"No, no no no!" Anna pleaded as she was spun around, her legs nearing the ground

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked as she kept her legs up from the fluff

"Of course" Serenity responded rather certainly "Don't worry, I was scared too when I first

started, but it isn't that hard, just keep your weight as spread as possible"

"This is crazy" Anna said as she lifted her legs up, refusing to step onto the nest.

Elsa took in a deep breath as she lowered her booted foot onto the nest. The fluff

compressed slightly under her foot as she slowly put forth her weight, the purple glow starting to

fade from her. Elsa closed her eyes as she set down her second foot, her feet set apart with her

knees still locked together as she uneasily tried to stand.

"...no way" Anna said in shock as she looked at her, now official, sister standing on the

floating nest of fluff and feathers. Elsa quickly opened her eyes to see that she was indeed

standing atop the nest, far in the sky.

"Holy shi..." Elsa began while trying to keep calm

"Regulate your breathing now, we're rather high up" Serenity interupted

"Woah...heh...look at me! I'm doing it!" Elsa said happily as she took a step forth, followed by

another. She was slowly, but surely, moving forth on the nest. She was careful about each and

every step, and each one worked fine. "Come on Anna!"

"I thought you were the responisble one!" Anna yelled out as Sigiliyph tried to lower her, she

constantly fighting back by throwing her legs about "I'm not going to risk my life to floating

feathers!"

"If you're too scared you can fly with your Staraptor" Serenity said in her nurturing tone as she

slowly walked towards the two "But we'll be up here a while and i'm sure it will get very tired..."

"Then take me down! There's no way, No way that i'll ...!" Anna began before the purple

around her dissipated and she fell down on her posterior, letting out a great scream as she 'fell',

her eyes shut tight. Elsa, Glaceon, and all of Serenity's eevelutions looked at Anna with confused

looks as the girl continued to scream as though she was falling.

"...Anna...you're fine" Elsa said stopping Anna's scream, the girl slowly peeking open one eye.

When she opened her eye she was greeted with the nest, her only reaction was to spring forth

and latch onto Elsa.

"Help me! Don't let me fall! Don't let me fall!" Anna yelled out as she climbed atop Elsa, the

girl struggling under her sisters weight

"Get off of me, Anna!" Elsa yelled out trying to push Anna off, as she struggled she began to

notice her feet sinking into the nest

"We're falling! We're falling!" Anna yelled asshe squeezed Elsa tight, the girl unable to

support her anymore falling backwards. Elsa fell down into the soft collection of feathers, Anna

rolling off of her.

"Will you grow up?!" Elsa said angrily as she rose to her feet

"Oh, oh, so we're only on freaking feathers in the sky, yet I need to grow up for being

cautious?" Anna asked

"With all the trouble you get us into, maybe just once you can trust me" Elsa replied in an

irrate tone as Anna stood up

"Oh yeah, all the 'trouble', the kind that got us to a poke league" Anna yelled back

"Yeah right!" Elsa said sarcastically "All you ever do is take us from bad to worse! And look,

for once we have something good, and you won't stop being a big cry baby about it!"

"Sly" Serenity said simply to the vacant staring pokemon beside her

"All you ever do is cry and complain about the situation! I got us into the pokemon league

leaders press box! I got us into the Leaders Party and Champions Dinner!" Anna yelled out as

the Sylveon calmly walked between the two "I, me, Anna, it's been me carrying you! Stop acting

like you're the one that's gotten us anything good! All you've gotten us is trouble!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Elsa yelled out, Sly sitting down between the two girls "All i've ever

done has been for you! Protecting you! Making sure you survive! All I...ever..."

As Elsa spoke, Sly slowly outstretched two of his ribbons which slowly drifted towards the

girls mouths. The ribbons softly pressed against their lips, silencing them. Sly slowly turned his

head back between the two, his vacant blue eyes very enthralling.

"Girls, calm down" Serenity said as Sly used his ribbons to pat both on the head "You were

trainers, trainers go through much difficulty, it's part of their way. But now you are my babies, so

you must stop worrying. I will keep you safe, I will not put you in any danger I do not think you can

handle. Elsa, you're a very smart girl, you have so much kindness and intelligence in you. But

your sister worries about you because you're so kind, she feels that you will be taken advantage

of in this world. She also feels you worry too much and that because of your worry, you will miss

out on life. Anna, you're such a hearty young woman, I can tell their is much greatness in you.

But your sister does all she can to protect you, you must understand that the reason she worries

is because she worries about your safety. You are sisters, you will have fights, it's part of being

siblings. But you've both been through so much bad, you have forgotten that their is much

goodness in this world. You cannot dwell on the past, what's done is done and cannot be

changed, you must look towards the future and keep moving forward."

Sly quickly retracted his ribbons and began walking to his master. The girls both stood and

stared at each other a moment. They had indeed been through so much, but their life as orphans

was over, they were now truly sisters and the daughters of Serenity, their new life had begun.

"I'm sorry..." Anna managed to say as she looked down at the nest, unable to pull her eyes up

to her sister

"So am I..." Elsa replied

"Well, good. Now let's get to work" Serenity said in her soothing tone as she spun around and

looked over the nesting

"...What exactly are we doing?" Anna asked as she and Elsa began walking forth, following

after their new mother

"Every hatching season, I feel it's neccesary to come and check up on things" Serenity began

as she calmly continued walking, her two girls both taking wide uneasy steps "I like to ensure the

nest is holding up, many nests can collapse under rain or snow, so if there is any damage I try to

fix it. But the main job I try to do is look for runtlings"

"Runtlings?" Elsa asked as Serenity stopped before a rather large altaria, half of its body

buried in the fluff of the nest, yet a resounding chirp like sound could be heard from behind it

"Be careful when you approach the Altaria, don't make very sudden movements, go slow..."

Serenity said as she slowly bowed her head to the bird like dragon, it looked at the woman a

moment before it too lowered its head ever so slightly "Altaria are very kind pokemon, but just like

most, they are extremely protective of their young"

"Miss Serenity..." Elsa said uneasily as the Altaria lifted its long neck, outstretching it

"Oh don't worry about me, I've been coming here for years, i've been there when most of

these hatched" Serenity said as the Altaria lifted itself and outstretched its enourmous white fluffy

wings, underneath was revealed a clutch of four eggs, all cracking open. "Because the eggs are

hatching now, it is our job to check each collection of newborns and look for any runtlings.

They're very small and fragile newborns which are often abandoned by their parent. Nature is

nature, and the weakest have trouble surviving"

As Serenity spoke she rose from the half hatched eggs, one of the newborn swablu's chirping

at her. The girls cautiously made their way around the Altaria who had its eyes glued on them.

Serenity made her way to a second Altaria which was leaning over its newborns, regurgitating

some food into their mouths.

"Aha" Serenity said as she slowly bent her knees and rested on the nest next to the feeding

mother who seemed to ignore her "Look here"

"What is it?" Elsa asked nervously approaching. As she did Serenity suddenly threw her hand

up into the air, the sudden movement caught the girl so off gaurd that she fell back onto the nest,

the cotton like fluff breaking her fall.

"A runtling" Serenity said waving her fingers in a 'come here' motion "Look, see how its

brothers run over it and climb atop it? And do you see how its mother is ignoring it?"

Anna and Elsa both slowly approached the nest to see a small collection of Swablu all

chirping and peeping. They were all of a sickly pink color, their feathers not yet grown in, their

eyes were shut and their little fluff less wings flapping about as they ran against each other.

"That one?" Elsa asked looking at a particularly small newborn which appeared to be trying its

hardest to push itself up, yet all of its siblings quickly pushing it back down

"Yes, yes" Serenity said reaching her hand into the burrow and pulling out the small creature.

Its peeping was weak and not nearly as resounding as its siblings. It struggled about in

Serenity's hand, but it was far too weak to lift itself or do anything other than make its sad peep.

The girls both looked with sad eyes at the abandoned creature, it trying so hard for nothing.

"Well, here you go" Serenity said putting her hand forth with the newborn Swablu

"What?!" Elsa said in complete shock as the kind elderly woman held the baby bird to her

"Well you need to learn what to do" Serenity said as Sly came from behind Elsa and pushed

her arm up with his ribbons "Don't worry, they grow rather fast. It will be a week or two before it

grows its feathers completely, but other than that it develops rather quickly. Feed it finely crushed

gooey, liquidy, food for a few days until it seems strong enough to eat solid foods, only give it a

little bit when it does, make sure it doesn't choke. Keep it warm at all times, and you're good to

go"

"Uhh..but..uhh" Elsa said completely unsure of the situation as Serenity placed the small bird

in her hand and began walking off.

Anna gave Elsa a smug grin before she too began walking, leaving Elsa standing completely

shocked. Elsa simply stood with the peeping bird in her hand. It was her new life, and her new

job now.

**Later that Night Serenity's House **

"So how's the bird keeping going?" Anna asked as she fell back onto the couch next to Elsa

"I've fed it and i'm keeping it warm" Elsa replied gesturing to the lampstand beside her which

had a makeshift nest of socks, stockings, towels, and shirts. In the middle of the hodge podge

happily slept the small Swablu.

"Well, at least you have a new pokemon" Anna said with a bit of a laugh as she fiddled with

her braids

"Say what you want, I like it" Elsa retorted with a smile

"So...I hate to admit it...but...you were right" Anna said looking up at the wall

"Of course I am...but about what?" Elsa asked looking down at her sister who continued

fiddling with her braids as though nervous or uneasy

"...well...about Miss Serenity...umm...mom" Anna said shifting her eyes about, clearly

ncomfortable, "I mean...she's really really nice...this home is awesome...and...well...I love it..."

Elsa said nothing, she simply gave her sister a smile as she placed her hand on her

shoulder. The two girls were comfortable, they were settled, but most of all they were happy. Yet

as they sat quietly in their contentness they heard the phone ring.

"Should we answer that?" Elsa asked looking at the phone "Miss Serenity...mom... is in the

shower..."

"Just let the machine get it" Anna replied sitting up

"Hey Grandma!" A very familiar voice said suddenly as the machine beeped, both of the girls

quickly shot their heads into the direction of the phone as it carried on "It's me..."

"Hey!" Elsa yelled out as she and Anna both leapt up, they bumped into each other, stumbling

as they tried to move forward. As they did, Serenity calmly walked forth from the other room and

grabbed ahold of the phone

"Hello hijo" Serenity said happily as she held the phone to her ear, she looked down at the

girls who were both on the floor looking up at her. Both the girls stared in utter surprise as

Serenity listened to her grandson, the grandson that happened to have a very familiar voice. "Oh

i'm glad to hear that. And how's Lucario?...that's good, have you heard from your cousin?... "

"Uhh..." Anna said with a dropped jaw as she tried to say something

"...That's good..." Sernity continued as Sly walked to her side, the sylveon looking at the girls

with its head tilted ever so slightly "Things have been absolutely great here...oh have I got a

surprise for you...No I can't tell you, it has to be a surprise...Well thank you for calling, i'm glad to

hear everything is going well, stay healthy and stay safe...alright, goodbye"

"...Mom..." Elsa said looking up at Serenity as the woman put the phone back into its stand

"Was that your grandson...?"

"Oh yes, that was my baby" Serenity replied looking forth, her youthful eyes looking at the two

"I can't wait until you meet him, you'll get along so well. His name is Raian..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity Farm Late Day**

"Let's see...these?" Serenity asked

"Umm...no, not really" Elsa replied as she squinted her eyes trying to see through the black

and green glasses on her face, the little Swablu on her berat like hat looking around. The little

creature had grown some in the time, now looking much like regular Swablu do, it's fluffy wings

tucked tightly to its blue feathered body.

"Hmmm..." Serenity said as she grabbed ahold of the glasses and set them atop a small pile

of glasses before she began digging around in a small coffee tin filled with several pairs

"How's it going?!" Anna's voice yelled out from another room

"Still no luck!" Elsa yelled back as Serenity pulled forth another pair of glasses, these being

gold colored wire framed glasses

"Don't worry, we'll find some" Serenity said as she slid the round glasses onto Elsa's face,

the glass quickly distorting the girls eyes to twice their size

"These aren't doing it either..." Elsa said pulling her head back, trying to see, "Ugh! My eyes

were working just fine before, why do I need glasses?"

"Because that's what the doctor said!" Anna yelled from the other room

"If blind people can make it without seeing, I bet I can too" Elsa pouted as Serenity grabbed

ahold of the glasses and slid them off

"Hey! At least your problem is fixed with a pair of glasses, my tooth still hurts!" Anna yelled out

as she poked her head into the room, her hair tied up behind her hair, her body adorned with a

red apron.

"Yeah, but you don't need to use your tooth constantly" Elsa retorted as Serenity slid a pair of

slightly oversized, thick, black retro looking glasses onto the girls face

"Woah..." Elsa said in shock as the world before her changed, "... I can see"

"Well...wouldn't you know it..." Serenity said as she sat up with a calming smile

"What?" Elsa asked turning to her adoptive mother

"Those are my old glasses" Serenity replied with a small chuckle as she grabbed ahold of a

small hand mirror beside her

"Did I just hear right?" Anna asked from the other room "You both have the same eyesight?"

"No, no..." Serenity replied with a laugh as she headed into the adjacent room where Anna

as, the kitchen, "...I had surgery to fix mine...now she has the old lady eyes..."

**Not Much later**

"Oh it tastes so wonderful, I think it's better than mine" Serenity said as she set her fork down

onto the plate of rice, beans, and some form of chopped meat.

"Not yet, but i'll get it soon enough" Anna replied, she now looking much like her normal self,

her two long braids draped over her shoulders, "How's sight, sis?"

"Pfft, overated" Elsa retorted sarcastically as she mixed her food together, her hat set to the

side with Swablu fast asleep in it. Behind the chairs of the kitchen table which they ate at, they

could see several eevelutions walking back and forth casually as though they had as much right

to the kitchen as the humans.

"So how's your little friend doing?" Serenity asked turning from Elsa to Anna

"Little friend?" Anna asked confused

"The boy you talked about, E yan, or something like that" Serenity explained, at which Elsa

almost spat out the mouthful of water she had just drunk. Anna quickly shot her sister a look

which could set lesser beings on fire, Elsa laughing and nearly choking on her drink.

"Y yeah...how is Iian, Anna?" Elsa asked still laughing, almost crying from the laughter

Anna sat still with an irrate look on her face, her cheeks almost as red as her hair, completely

unsure of which emotion to act on, wheter to kill Elsa or blush before Serenity. As she sat trying

to decide, Sly suddenly walked forth and sat down aside Elsa, looking at Serenity.

"Yes I know, i'm going to tell them, don't worry" Serenity said to Sly before she lifted her glass

to take a sip

"Huh?" Anna and Elsa both questioned in unison as they turned to Serenity, as they did so Sly

quickly shot forth his ribbons which latched onto small chunks of meat from both of their plates.

The clever Sylveon took off before either of the girls could tell what had happened.

"Tell us what?" Anna asked

"This won't be like last time when we found out who our nephew is...right?" Elsa added

"Oh no, no,no" Serenity quickly replied "Not at all, it's just that it's about time to check up on

the lake"

"Check up on the lake?" Anna said confused "That doesn't sound too bad..."

**The Next Day Serenity's Lake**

"This is the lake" Serenity said holding her arm out over the vast lake aside them. The sun

was nearly halfway up the sky, its warm rays bouncing off the lake creating a lovely tranquil glow

about it. The opening around the lake was rather simple, a boundry of trees and growth seemed

to fence it off, the only true peculiarity was a small hill. Beside the lake stood a small hill with a

large tree atop it. The tree and hill looked somewhat out of place, yet very chilling, giving off an

unsettling and almost upsetting aura.

"It's a bit bigger than I remember..." Elsa said overlooking the large body of water, her eyes

slowly drifting to the spot where she had been attacked by the Houndoom

"Do we need to feed the fish here or something?" Anna asked looking down at the crystal blue

water, under which the glistening orange of some fish pokemon could be seen darting back and

forth

"In a way yes" Serenity replied as she slowly began walking along the lakes side, her group of

eeveelutions all following after her, Sly and Sigilyph by her sides

"A way?" Elsa asked as she followed after, quickly adjusting the large glasses on her face

"I used to have hijo do it, but since he left i've been having Rama do it" Serenity replied

glancing at her Vaporeon who happily bounced along after the woman "But, since you two are

here, I figure you should learn how to"

"How to what?" Anna asked as Serenity reached a very small wooden dock aside an

extremely small wooden shed which overhung the water

"Use this" Serenity replied nonchalantly as Sly threw forth his ribbons, grabbing the handles

and throwing the shack doors wide open. The girls both gasped as they saw the contents of the

shed...a bathysphere. There it sat in the middle of the shed, a large sphereical machine with two

claw like appendages protruding from its front. "This was one of the things I recieved when the

garden was declared a reserve. I never really learned how to use it, it's a bit too complicated for

me...but, now that you two are here..."

"...No way" Elsa said backing up a step as she looked at the rather intimidating piece of

machinery

"...freaking awesome..." Anna muttered as she slolwy began forth towards the machine

"All I need you two to do is go down there and clean out any debris that might have sunken in

the lake" Serenity began as she dangled a large key before the two, Anna looking ecstatic, Elsa

looking petrified "Make sure any nests are safe from unstable grounds, make sure there's no

major algae buildup, make sure the red and blue basculin schools are keeping to their territories,

and make sure no...and I repeat, no, pokemon are nesting on the lake bottom rock

formations...speaking of which...don't go too deep"

"Wha...?" Elsa said confused and still a little more than shocked. Anna wasted no time in

taking the key and opening up the rather large bathysphere, half the sphere opening widely. Anna

leapt into the large metal sphere, the machine bouncing up and down in the water as she

grabbed the thick instruction book and began flipping through it.

"Well come on! We've got a job to do!" Anna yelled out as she leapt into the driving seat, the

large dash of gauges, dials, and switches before her looking quite complex.

"Uhh...why don't you go ahead, i'll stay up here and..." Elsa began before Sly suddenly shot

his ribbons forth, tossing the girl into the bathysphere. Elsa began to yell out in shock as she

sprung to her feet, just a moment too late as the bathysphere closed shut.

"That wasn't very nice" Serenity said turning to Sly who stared with his vacant smile at the girl

who screamed, pounding her fists against the glass

"Will you stop being such a baby?" Anna asked as she opened the book to the page entitled

'Starting Your Descent"

"Are you kidding me?! There is no way i'm going underwater in this death trap!" Elsa yelled

out pounding on the glass, suddenly the machine made a rather loud grinding noise which

stopped the girl in her tracks

"Whoops, that's not it..." Anna said taking her hand away from one of the buttons

"What do you mean that's not it? What's not it?" Elsa asked, her eyes wide with panic as

Anna skimmed over the instructions of the complicated piece of machinery

"Maybe you should sit down" Anna said slowly pushing a lever, the bathysphere making a very

odd sound of wind escaping

"Why? What are you doing?!" Elsa asked as Anna slolwy began pushing a lever down, the

bathysphere suddenly jolting down several feet, the water level outside reaching nearly the top of

the machine now

"Aha! Okay, I get where they're going with this" Anna sad in discovery as she fiddled with

some levers and buttons, the two claws in the front of the bathysphere slowly reaching out and

clamping down on the air "Let's see, so if thats reach, that's grab..hmm...that's pressure, that's

depth...what's that?"

As Anna asked this, a loud beep filled the air. Anna let off a laugh before she pressed the

button several more times, sure enough, several beeps following. Elsa remained standing up

behind the two seats with a worried look as Anna fiddled with the controls.

"Alright, this isn't too bad, all you really have to do is keep an eye on the doo hickey, make

sure you don't explode, and then you steer with these...?" As she said this, the Bathysphere took

a sharp rotation to the left followed by a sharp rotation up and down "Yup, that's to steer...alright,

that means this one's to descend...ready?"

"No!" Elsa yelled back

"Too bad!" Anna replied quickly throwing forth a lever, the machine sinking down into the

water quickly. Elsa let forth an enormous scream as the machine sunk down several feet rapidly.

The lake was deceptively deep for its apperance. The bathysphere sunk several yards before

stopping. Anna looked with awe at the underwater scene before her, Elsa clinging to the back of

the machine taking in deep breaths, her glasses disheveled and almost falling off her face.

**On The Surface**

"...I don't believe I've seen it descend that quickly before" Serenity said looking at the

lessening bubbles popping from the water

"Sylv" Sly replied looking at the bubbles slowing down

"Hmm...nice day..." Serenity said looking up at the lovely blue sky and white clouds "Maybe

we should have a little something to drink out here"

"Sig il" Sigilyph responded floating aside Serenity

**In The depths of the lake**

"Alright, so that down there is the bottom" Anna said looking down at the deep brown rock like

ridges covering the deep bottom of the lake

"I don't want to look..." Elsa said turned around facing the corner

"You're missing out" Anna replied looking out at the lovely aquatic scene. Basculin, Magikarp,

and all varieties of fish life swimming about.

"...well.." Elsa said turning her head just as a rather massive serpent like creature known as

Gyrados passed by, for a split second it's vacant eyes turning to look into the bathysphere "Ah!

Nevermind, Nevermind, Nevermind!"

"Woah" Anna said looking at a small group of Sharpedo pass by. The majestic aquatic

pokemon all swimming about the bathysphere was a lovely sight to behold. All manners of

different creatures casually moved about, teir colors and shapes fusing majestically in the

picture.

"I'm not a fan of fish" Elsa said taking in deep breaths "And i'm really not a fan of being stuck

in this really small metal bubble"

"Hey, I walked on a pile of feathers in the sky for you, you can stomach a trip underwater"

Anna said turning a small lever, the bathysphere rotating to the left

"Ugggh...fine" Elsa forced the word out of her mouth, turning to sit down in the chair beside

Anna "What do you need me to do?"

"Well now that you posses the ability to see, let's put it to use, keep an eye out for any debris"

Anna replied, the bathysphere slowly moving forward in the water.

"Jeesh, I wonder what's down there" Elsa said looking down at the creviced lake bottom, it

looking as though there was something underneath some of the openings

"Probably nothing" Anna said looking down, the openings merely looking like rock to her

"...probably" Elsa replied still looking down, the shadows in the rock formations seeming to

shift around for a moment.

**On the Surface**

"...Ah...such a lovely day" Serenity said leaning back in an elegantly fashioned metal chair

which sat aside a matching small table with a large parasoul hanging over

"Sylv" Sylveopn replied sitting beside her staring out at the lake, the figure of the bathysphere

dissapeared into the depths of the lake

"...Yeah, perfect day to come over." A voice said suddenly from behind the elder woman. She

smiled as she set her glass of ice filled orange substance onto the table and turned to see the

ever energetic and ever joyful familiar figure.

"Hello Mijo" Serenity said happily as the young man walked around and gave her a small hug

"I thought the tour was set for tomorrow"

"Oh it is, but I wasn't busy and wanted to see if you needed help with anything" The man

replied as he lowered himself into the adjacent chair across from Serenity

"Not anymore, I have everything under control with my new helpers" Serenity responded with

a grin as Sylveons ribbons extended grabbing ahold of a second cup of ice and a pitcher of the

orange drink, slowly pouring a cup and passing it to the man.

"New helpers?" The man asked "Rangers?"

"No, no, I refuse to make them do my work when they can be doing better things" Serenity

replied shaking her head

"Hmm...I just left Mica, he's pretty busy...and little Raian is in Hoenn now if i'm not mistaken..."

The man said holding his chin and thinking, looking up into the great blue sky

"Yes, yes" Serenity said nodding her head

"Is your son back?" The man asked turning his head with a tilt

"No, he's still busy working, in fact I think he's going to be moving again soon" Serenity said in

her soothing voice before she took a small sip of the drink

"Moving again? What about his kid, Josue?" The man asked

"Oh Josue is so busy on his journey that i'm sure he'll be fine" Serenity replied "He's keeping

in touch with his dad"

"That's good...but still, who are these helpers?" The man asked as he pulled a small mass

from his pocket and set it down on the table. Sigilyph, who floated behind the table slowly

glanced at the collection of items. They were everyday items, a pokedex, a phone, and a wallet,

yet there was one extra piece in the collection, a small metal badge that said 'Official Frontier

Representative: Sam...'

**In The Depths of the Lake**

"See I told you not to get in the middle of it!" Elsa yelled out as she pounded her fist on the

thick window of the sphere

"She told us to make sure they don't fight, that's what we're doing" Anna replied as she

frantically mashed fifferent levers, buttons, and dials

"Now they're fighting more!" Elsa retorted

"Yes, but not each other" Anna replied rather satisfied with herself as she raised a hand

defiantly

"...that doesn't count" Elsa said in a bit of unamusement as a rather large Basculin shot forth

at full speed into the window, making a large thud before the fish floated back knocked

completely out of its wits. Anna smiled with a raised brow as she messed with the controls,

shaking the bathysphere, the large collection of red eyed and blue eyed basculin which bit every

bitable spot of the machine all hanging on

"Sure it does" Anna said as the bathysphere began moving foward, the large mass of fish all

still clamped on to the machine

"Ugh, fine, let's pretend it counts" Elsa said with a sigh as the machine putted along, little by

little the basculin losing interest "So if that's the case, we've cleared the major debris...by being

stupid I might add"

"You're just jealous I found out how to throw things with this do hickey" Anna retorted rather

proudly

"Whatever" Elsa said rolling her eyes "We made sure the nests were safe...during which you

managed to piss of several gyrados..."

"How am I suppose to know which ones are eggs and which ones are rocks?" Anna asked

"The eggs are white, the rocks aren't..." Elsa replied

"Potato Potato" Anna retorted quickly

"Alright, we made sure there was no major buildup" Elsa continued, counting off on her

fingers "Now we broke up the basculin...what was left?"

"I think we had to do something with the weird rock flooring mingy thajiger" Anna replied taking

a sharp stop and dropping down quickly

"Woah woah woah!" Elsa yelled out leaping to her feet as the machine shot down quickly, as

she finished yelling, Anna abruptly stopped the machine, Elsa dropping to the floor hard

"See, not so bad" Anna said looking down at the strange brown formations, Elsa slowly rising

from the ground, her hair dishevled

**On The Surface**

"What?!" Sam yelled out in question as he wiped his mouth, some of the liquid on his chin as

though he had spit it out, Sylveon looking at him with squinting eyes as it wiped the spots of the

liquid from its face

"Their names are Elsa and Anna" Serenity continued with a tranquil smile as she looked over

the lake top "And they're my girls"

"How can you adopt two kids without consulting anyone?" Sam asked completely

flabbergasted

"I'm a grown woman, I can do what I want" Serenity replied simply, an answer which oddly

enough seemed to satisfy Sam who nodded his head with a look of acceptance

"...does Mica know? He never told me anything..." Sam questioned, Sly still looking at him with

squinted eyes

"No, I haven't told anyone, I want it to be a surprise for the holidays when they come to visit"

Serenity replied "It's been so nice having them around the house, it's just like when my babies

where little"

"How old are they?" Sam asked

"Sixteen and Seventeen" Serenity said taking another sup of her drink

"...your babies are almost adults" Sam said raising a brow

"But they're still my babies" Serenity retorted "No matter how old a child is, it is always your

child. And these are my newest children, and they will always be my children"

"Isn't Raian seventeen though, almost eighteen?" Sam added

"Yes" Serenity said after a quick moment of thought

"Huh, well, I guess it will be nice for him to have some new family members his age" Sam

said bobbing his head "..cool beans, will they help me with the tours?"

"I haven't shown them the full garden yet, so i'm not sure" Serenity said "They've only seen

the ground level, the nests, and now the lake"

"Ha, they haven't even seen my favorites yet" Sam said nodding with a large grin "Wait until

they see the caves and the magma fields"

"I'm sure if they're ready for that..." Serenity said with a bit of a worried look

"If they're going to take over this garden, they'll need to be aware of all its parts" Sam replied

in a comforting tone "I'll show them around and make sure they stay safe, I promise"

As Sam finished this, the Bathysphere suddenly burst forth breaking the lakes surface. It

bobbed up and down as it did so, the two girls finished with their tasks. As it turned Serenity and

Sam could see the two girls. Anna looked excited and more than joyful at learning to somewhat

steer the bathysphere. Elsa on the other hand looked sick and panicking, she looked as though

she would vomit at any second.

"...so these are your kids? Anna and Elsa?" Sam asked watching the bathysphere rotate left

and right sporatically as it moved forth, Elsa holding her hand to her mouth as though she was

oing to upchuck "...they look...uhh...like they have potential"

As he finished this, the bathysphere sprung open, the large glass top shooting up. Elsa

immedietly dropped her head out of the machine and threw up into the lake. Anna sat in her chair

laughing at her sister as she did.

"They're my babies" Serenity said with a smile "They'll go far..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Location **

"...Yes sir!" Two figures hidden by the shadows said in unison with a great salute

"Very good, you are dismissed" A third, taller, sleeker, figure replied from opposite the figures.

The figures bowed before they slowly excited the room. A fourth, and final, figure broke out from

the darkness aside the remaining sleek figure.

"But why would you send Cordea and Borachio? They're such idiots..." The fourth figure said

looking up at the other.

"...exactly" The slender man responded patting the other on the back before walking forth

"Pardon me, but, I do not understand" The smaller one said with confusion "There are so

many other more than eligible members of this organization, why would you pick those two

buffoons? Of the past six missions we've given them, they've screwed up seven...They're so

useless, the only reason they're still in this organization is because I promised my cousin I

wouldn't kick them out"

"Shh, Shh, Shhh" The slender one said shushing his comrade as he wrapped his arm around

him "That's the point. You see, Miss Serenity is closely connected with many high ranking

Trainers, Rangers, and Frontier representatives, she also has many extremely powerful

legendary pokemon on her garden grounds."

"What's your point?" The man asked

"My 'point' is that any of our most elite are likely to be recognized or cause the woman to use

her extremely powerful pokemon." The figure continued "And Serenity Gardens is so well known

through the Sinnoh region that we in no way can make a truly forceful takeover. By using

hese...morons...we counter all of this. They're so idiotic that there's no way a ranger would

recognize them. They're so weak of trainers that Serenity would never call any legendary

pokemon forth. And they're so stupid that they would never think of anything that could draw

much attention"

"Fair point...but what if they do something stupid that is noticeable?" The second one asked

"They're too weak, it would be like a bug biting you, Serenity would crush them quickly" The

tall figure finished "So best case, they obtain the land, worst case they lose, get caught, and

arrested"

"..huh.." The second said with a nod of realization "...so no down side..."

**Serenity's House **

"...Of course, no I understand" Sam spoke into his phone as he paced back and forth in the

living room, Serenity's Vaporeon and Leafreon huddled on the couch asleep

"Uh huh...uh huh...Well i'm at Serenity's already, I got here yesterday, I wanted to make sure

he didn't need any help...huh? Oh no, she has some new helpers...Two..uhh..Interns...Elsa and

nna...Yup...Haha, no, no, no, of course not. No way at all an insult to the Rangers. These two

are completely dependable, capable, and respectable..."

As Sam said this, the front door bursted open, Gota and Rama both shooting their heads up.

Sam turned around to see Anna sashay forth, evidently holding some bag in her hands. Elsa

followed after her dancing sister, much calmer, and carrying a few bags as well. Last in the line

was Serenity who calmly followed and shut the door, Anna dancing around the room.

"I got brand new underwear, I got brand new underwear, Ha ha ha ha ha haa" Anna sang

happily as she spun around holding the bag high in the air

"...I swear..." Sam finished as he watched the girl dance with the bag, "So anyway...I got to

go, speak to you later..uh huh, bye...Um...What did I miss?"

"I took the girls clothes shopping" Serenity replied as Anna sashayed in circles around the

room

"...I can see that went well..." Sam said raising a brow, a bit entertained at the girls

excitement, a bit worried

"We haven't been actual clothes shopping in...well...ever" Elsa said adjusting her berat, the

young Swablu in it happily staring at Sam

"I figured it would be nice to have some new clothes" Serenity said as Sly walked into the

room, he too staring at the dancing Anna "As much as I like sewing the girls clothes, I thought

they would like store bought clothes"

"This is the first time in my life that i'll own clothes that wasn't donated, sewn together by

someone I know, or handed down to me..." Anna said stopping and hugging her bag tight, her

eyes watering up

"...it is rather nice not to have another persons name on the inside of all your clothes" Elsa

said nodding her head in agreement

"Fine fine, just put something on, the tour is pretty soon" Sam said throwing up his hands

"Jeesh"

"...that guys weird" Elsa said , her Swablu flapping its wings for a moment as the dancing

Anna swung around with her bag.

"Well go along, try out your new clothes" Serenity said as she watched Sam leave into the

kitchen "The tour is starting pretty soon"

"Alright" The girls said in unison as they began off towards their room, Anna still dancing with

her bag of clothes.

"...never doing that again" Serenity said with a smile as two were out of sight, Sly leaping onto

the second couch aside Gota and Rama.

"Sylv?" Sly asked looking up at the woman as she moved toward her recliner

"I don't recall clothes shopping ever being that difficult" Serenity said with a sigh as she sat

down in her large comfortable chair "It was always socks, chones, shirts, and pants...easy...I

didn't even have all that when I was little, my mom wove my shoes together, made my dresses,

and I had never even heard the word 'socks'"

As Serenity lifted a rolled up wad of blue wool along with two knitting needles she heard a

harmonic bell sound. Sly, Rama, and Gota all shot their heads up, looking at the door as the

sound went off again. Serenity let off a sigh as she set the needles down and rose to her feet.

"I guess some of the visiters are here now..." Serenity said as she moved towards the door,

her small steps moving her surprisigny fast. She opened her front door to look out at the gate to

her garden, there stood two people. One was a woman, who seemed to be fascinated with the

small doorbell suspended on the gate, the other a man.

The woman had mid length bobbed black hair, wore a dark grey jacket which stretched longer

in the front and went well with her tight black pants and long boots. The man who was apparently

in his early thirties, had a poorly shaven scragly brown beard which clashed with his short black

hair. He wore a black leather jacket, clearly patched up in several spots, along with faded jeans

and rather thick combat boots.

"...just let me do the talking" The woman tried to whisper, her 'whisper' being rather loud, to

the point Serenity could hear it despite being several feet away

"...Bah, I should do the talking, you aren't good with words" The man replied as Serenity came

close

"Hello, Good morning, are you two here for the tour?" Serenity asked as she pulled forth a key

to the lock on the center of the gate

"Yes" Both of the visiters said in unison, both quickly turning and giving the other a rude look

for a moment

"Yes we are" The woman replied quickly

"Your guide today will be Sam, he'll be right out, please wait here for a moment" Serenity said

opening the gate for the two

"Thank you, it's an honor to be here" The woman said quickly grabbing Serenity's hand and

shaking it rapidly

"Oh, thank you very much, i'm glad to have you here" Serenity replied trying to turn away, the

woman retaining her grip

"No really, it's been my dream to be able to see the fullness of this glorious garden" The

woman said tightening her grip on Serenity's hand "I really can't wait to see it"

"..thank you...?" Serenity said confused looking down at the womans arm, just past her sleeve

which had accidently been pulled up slightly was an odd tatoo of a stylized 'G'.

"No, no, thank you" The woman said staring into Serenity's eyes, the womans eyes were a

faded greyish blue which were a tad unsettling "Really, I would love to spend my life here...I

would love to take over for you"

"I appreciate the offer, but I have family for that" Serenity said with her calm smile as she

pulled her arm back, escaping the womans grip

"But your son is always moving, and your daughter is dead..." The woman said staring into

Serenity's eyes "And all of your grandchildren are trainers on their journey's, who would take over

the farm?"

"I do believe that is my business, not yours" Serenity said with a bit of starkness in her voice,

offended by the womans words, yet the woman quickly threw forth her hand again latching onto

Serenity's wrist

"Miss Serenity, please" The woman said, the man beside her crossing his arms and

narrowing his eyes as though annoyed.

Serenity said nothing, she merely flicked her hand dismissing the woman before walking

away. Serenity quickly walked up her houses porch and into her house, making an occasional

look back at the two guests who stood staring at her. As the door shut, the man let off a small

chuckle to the woman by his side.

"Great job Cordea" The man said with a smug chuckle

"Shut up Borachio" The woman retorted annoyed while she closed her jacket "She's so

old...and nice..I know I can convince her to give up the stupid farm"

"It's a national reserve, she's probably raking in so much damn money, why would she ever

give it up?" Borachio asked scratching at his scragly beard "Now if we were to get some

ransom, i'm more than sure we could convince her..."

"No, no ransom...she doesn't even have anything to ransom" Cordea replied stretching her

neck as she tried to look through one of the house windows "Unless you want to find one of her

grandchildren, and they're off who knows where..."

"I'm sure there's something here we can ransom..." Borachio said as the door slowly opened,

outstepping Elsa and Anna.

The somewhat pale Elsa wore her long blue hair in a braid which nearly reached her elbows,

her bangs bouncing towards her temples. She wore a simple open purple sweater which

revealed the teal t shirt she wore underneath, along with a pair of new jeans. Anna on the other

hand was a unique contrary to her sister. Anna had her red hair tied in two braids which nearly

mirrored her red eyes in color. She wore a light green sweater small stitched patterns of reptiles

on the closed sweaters bottom.

"...who are they?" Cordea asked as Sam walked out of the house behind the two girls

"Our ransom" Borachio replied with a growing smile

"Noo...they're just girls" Cordea said in shock turning to her comrade

"Just saying, in case your little attempt to convince Serenity to just hand you the garden

doesn't work..." Borachio began as the others began walking forward "We can always get those

two..."

"Wait...you don't suppose those two are the ones she's giving the garden to, do you?" Cordea

asked watching Anna and Elsa speak to Sam as he adjusted his badge

"I woudn't be surprised" Borachio replied reaching into his jacket, pulling forth a flask which he

quickly took a sip of before slipping back into his pocket

"How are they any better than me?!" Cordea asked annoyed looking at Anna "Just because

she has some stupid freckles?"

"They're also younger" Borachio replied looking at Elsa

"I'm not old!" Cordea yelled back as Sam and the girls came close

"...uhh...okay..." Sam replied looking at the woman with confusion "So who are you? I'm Sam,

i'll be your guide today"

**Serenity's House **

"Can you believe the nerve of that woman?" Serenity asked as she walked through her living

room, Sly on one side, Sigilyph on the other.

"Sylv" Sly replied hopping atop one of the couches aside his eevelution brethren

"Even Team Aqua and Magma are kinder than that!" Serenity said annoyed as she organized

frames of pictures which rested on a stand, one of them showing her in a very uniquely stylized

poncho along with feathers in her hair "Some people really need to learn to take 'no' for an

answer"

"Sigil.." Sigilyph murmured watching Serenity dust off a picture

"I don't trust her" Serenity quickly continued as she picked up a movie from the floor, the

cover showing some man with a chainsaw for a hand holding a shotgun, "I've seen my fair share

of terrorist, con men, and general Bunbury ist, and i'm more than certain she has something

planned."

"Vapor e?" Vama said lifting its head up from the soft couch and looking at its master

"I don't think it's anything particularly bad, just something...ignorant" Serenity replied slowly

walking to the blinded window, as she slowly lifted one of the blinds she saw Sam guiding the

small group forward into the garden, "Keep an eye on them"

"Sigil" Sigilyph responded calmly bowing its head

"If she does anything out of line, tell me" Serenity continued slowly patting the back of her

hand on Sigilyphs broad body "Now go along..."

**Serenity Garden Trail **

"...and ekans" Sam said with a shiver "...Not a fan of ekans, when you're out in the wild as a

trainer, ekans can get particularly annoying. The ones around here are nice though, so overall

not that bad, just the memories honestly"

"...I really despise snake pokemon" Cordea said keeping an eye on the growth of bushes

which seemed to move

"No shame" Sam replied patting the woman on the shoulder "But besides the creepers and

the crawlers, this garden also houses some of the most amazing pokemon you could ever think

of seeing. It's actually fairly common for any pokemon that is released by a trainer or saved by a

ranger to end up here. It's howcome we have some pawniard herds here"

"I thought the correct term was a 'tribe' of pawniard" Elsa said watching a Sewaddle crawl

along a low hanging branch beside her

"Bah, where did you hear that?" Sam asked turning back to the girl

"I read it in a book..." Elsa replied turning the man

"PffffFfFffft" Sam retorted loudly "What do books know? Trust me, I have plenty of field

experience"

"But field experience doesn't neccesarily..." Borachio began clearly annoyed

"I have spoken!" Sam yelled back proudly thumping forward "Moving on! Here you will begin to

notice some of the lovely berries that grow in this garden, included but not limited to: Cheri,

Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, Aspear, Leppa, Oran, Persim, Lum..."

"...really? This guy is a ranger?" Borachio whispered into Cordea's ear as they walked forth

following Sam who counted off more and more berries

"...Sitrus, Figy, Wiki..." Sam carried on counting off on his fingers

"...politics?" Cordea whispered back quite confused as well

"Mago, Aquav, Iapapa..." Sam continued

"Iapapa? You're making that up" Anna interupted with a raised brow of disbelief

"Nope, actual berry, grows here, a sour bottom heavy looking mingy thajiger" Sam replied

taking a sharp right with his mental trail "But you gotta love that name right? I A Papa...I A Papa"

"I A Papa" Both Anna and Elsa said in unison, laughing at the odd enunciation of the berry

"...You...have Got to be kidding me" Borachio said bringing his hand to his face in

exasperation "These idiots are the ones in control here?"

"I A Pa..." Cordea began with a smile

"If you finish that word, I will kill you myself" Borachio quickly interupted

"Fine, jeesh, just saying...it is kind of fun to say..." Cordea replied "...pa"

"...I'm surrounded by idiots" Borachio muttered as he let the others walk forward a few yards

ahead of him"...I A Papa..."

"AaAaAand now we're nearing the lake" Sam said parading through the extraoridanrily tall

grass "I think all of you will really love it, it's probably the nicest lake i've ever seen, and i've been

all over this blue marble of ours"

"Heh, yeah, don't you love the lake Elsa?" Anna asked sarcastically looking at her sister push

through the grass

"Oh like you've never thrown up" Elsa replied stumbling in the grass yet quickly regaining her

footing

"Alright, we've all thrown up somewhere's we aren't proud of" Sam called out "Chill ax, it

happens. The very first time I was in a sinking boat I threw up"

"I don't get how a boat sinking would make you throw up..." Anna said confused

"Well it happened to go forty eight feet into the air before slamming into the water causing it to

split into pieces, something about being hurdled in the air before being slammed into an unstable

surface got to me" Sam replied pushing past a thicket of growth

As the girls followed after their tour guide, Borachio grabbed ahold of Cordea before she could

follow. The two were hidden by the bushes for a moment, which Borachio used as best he

could.

"This is a stupid waste of time" Borachio angrily muttered keeping an eye on the bushes to

make sure no one came back

"If we want this garden, shouldn't we know whats on it?" Cordea asked shrugging Borachios

hand off of her

"That's what intel is for, not us, we are here to take the land" Borachio angrily retorted "And

your way failed, now its my turn"

"Fine, jeesh, i'll send out my pokemon as soon as we're in a good sp..." Cordea began

"No, no stupid pointless pokemon battle" Borachio interupted "That guys a ranger, he's more

than likely got way better pokemon than us, no...we do this the old fashioned way"

"...wait then," Cordea said stopping Borachios hand as he reached for his pocket "At least

wait until its dark, there's way too many ways this can screw up in daylight, we'll need the cover

of dark"

"Fine" Borachio gruffly affirmed as he pulled his arm away "But..."

"Hey Bo bo and Cordels, you back there?" Sam yelled out from the opposite side of the

bushes

"uhh...Yeah! Sorry, just uhh...tripped" Cordea yelled back thinking quickly "Be right there!"

As Cordea pushed forth through the bushes, behind her a pokemon flew back toward

Serenity's house. It was Sigilyph, floating far overhead, out of sight, yet listening.

**Later that Night **

It was the dead of night, the moon and stars the only source of light. All non nocturnal

pokemon were fast asleep in their nests and dens. Serenity's garden was tranquil and tired, the

moon overwatching the plants and wildlife. Serenity's door was locked shut, no noise, no light,

and no movement coming from it. Sam laid fast asleep on the couch, his head falling off, his leg

hung over the back, and his cover half thrown off as he breathed heavily, lost in his dream. All the

eevelutions along with the girls pokemon were fast asleep in a large huddle of warmth, each one

peacefully out.

"...See...told you it'd be better to come at night" Cordea's voice quietly whispered as she

slowly pushed open the back door, the creaky screen door being held in place by Borachio

behind her

"Yeah yeah, but now let me do my job" Borachio replied slowly pulling an item from his

pocket, the moonlight glimmering off of it, a large knife.

"I already said I would, you just promised not to kill" Cordea said slowly closing the door, the

moonlight dissipating from the large empty room

"I'll do what has to be done" Borachio coldly answered back as he began forth through the

room

On the other side of the house however Anna found herself waking up. She was extremely

drowsy and half conscious by all means. She lazily rose from her bed and began sluggishly

making her way towards the door. She dragged her feet as she scratched her hamstring,

making her way out of her room. She dropped her head onto her door, making a small thud, to

push it open. The door made a small creak as it shifted open, revealing nothing but dark halls.

Borachio could hardly see as he made his way down the hall, as he reached his hand forth he

felt a cold metal appliance. Borachio almost swung forth his knife before he realized that the

appliance was nothing more than a washing machine. He cursed under his breath as he felt his

way through a doorway, an odd smell of sugar and flour filling the air of the room.

Anna yawned as she drug her feet into the cool tiled floor of the kitchen. She lazily reached for

the lightswitch before deciding against it, figuring the light would be too blinding. In fact she had

moments earlier decided against a trip to the lavatory on fear of how loud the toilet would be to

her delicate state.

Borachio could feel a countertop which he used to guide himself, Cordea following closely

behind. The woman kept low and a few feet behind her comrade, careful to not stand too close in

need of an emergency. Borachio was very focused however, he was well set on his mission,

grasping his blade firmly as he inched forth, a small drop of sweat running down his brow before

he heard a sudden squeak. Borachio and Cordea both stood as still as statues as the squeak

carried on for a moment, quickly followed by a thud.

"...A cabinet?" Cordea and Borachio both thought to themselves as they heard a small

shuffling of feet, someone else in the room they were in.

Anna yawned once more as she reached out before her, feeling the refridgartor in front of her.

She lazily pulled forth her second hand which held a small glass adorned with a painting of a

berry bush. The glass clanked against the fridge several times before she made it into the small

opening for ice and water, a steady stream of water dropping down into her cup. As her glass

met the half filled mark, the girl pulled it away from the machine and brought it to her lips. A small

drink had made it past her lips when she heard a loud thud.

Suddenly Borachio had sprung forth and grabbed a large handful of Anna's unbraided hair in

one hand, Cordea quickly grabbing Anna's mouth before the girl could make a noise. Anna

attempted to scream, but the womans hands were well muffling any attempt.

"Don't struggle, struggle and you'll regret it" Borachio whispered as he ran the cold metal of

his blade across the back of Anna's neck

"Really sorry, business is business" Cordea added as she set Anna's glass down on the

floor

"Shut up Cordea" Borachio said in a firm hushed voice as he readjusted his hand, grabbing

even more of Anna's long red hair "Now listen little girly, there are a lot of ways things can turn

out from this point on, the choice is up to you wheter you want to live or not"

Anna turned her eyes to try and see her assailant, the moon shifting ever so slightly allowing a

ray to fall through the curtained window and illuminate half of his face. Borachio stood in the

darkness with a manical grin as he slowly ran his blade back and forth across the back of Anna's

neck.

"First of all, i'm just rather curious, who the hell are you?" Borachio asked signalling

something to Cordea "The rangers have been begging for the old hag to allow them to help for

years, she always refused, and now you just come from out of the damn blue? Something fishy

is going on, and you're going to tell me what..."

"Borachio!" Cordea called out in a silenced yell

"No, you stay quiet, i'm talking to her right now" Borachio said angrily "Little girl, you don't have

a clue just how lucky you are, you're in a posistion many people would die to be in. You have

erenity Garden at your disposal. So i'll ask you once again...who...the hell...are you..."

As Borachio finished his question he signalled something to Cordea. The woman slowly

cupped her hands as she put her ear towards Anna's mouth, her hands sealing it. Anna turned

her eyes from side to side as she thought, she had an idea, yet she wasn't sure if it was going to

work. She slowly began to open her mouth, speaking incredibly softly. Cordea leaned closer in to

try and hear her, as the woman did so Anna sprung forth and latched her teeth onto the womans

ear.

"Gah!" Cordea yelled out as she pushed Anna back, Anna quickly ducked her head as

Borachio swung his blade. The blade was so fine and sharp that it sliced through the girls hair as

though it was nothing. Anna reached down grabbing her cup which she quickly lifted and thrusted

into Borachios shoulder before taking off into the darkness.

"Get her!" Borachio yelled out as he stumbled forth, his boots slipping on the powdered

pieces of glass mixed with water on the floor

"She f^cking bit me!" Cordea said in shock as she lowered her hand from her ear

"I don't care! Get her before she wakes the others!" Borachio yelled out as he ran forth, as he

reached the doorway, from behind the seal, a large steel pan suddenly came flying forth, striking

the man in the face.

"Too late" Sam said as he stood out in the center of the doorway holding the large steel frying

pan. As he did so, the lights suddenly turned on, Cordea turning to see Sigilyph blocking the

other exit.

"...aw cr p" Cordea said in shock as she turned to Sam, her ear bleeding, "Great job

Borachio"

"Muaa" Borachio groaned from the ground, his hands wrapped around his nose which was

profusely bleeding

"I didn't want to be NOSE y, but I hEARd some commotion, just wanted to see what it was"

Sam said proudly as he walked forth into the kitchen, looking down at the mess of cut hairs

"Looks like I made it without a HAIR of time to lose"

Sigilyph looked at Sam with much unamusement more than evident on its face as the man

pulled forth two sets of cuffs.

"Oh like you can do better" Sam said as he slipped the cuffs onto Cordea's wrists "It's not

easy making these up as I go"


End file.
